masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Reave
Reave is a biotic power in Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3's single-player and multiplayer modes. Reave employs mass effect fields to biotically attack the target's nervous or synthetic systems and prevent healing. Mass Effect 2 Damages target's nervous or synthetic systems to prevent healing. Restores health and gives a temporary health bonus when the power is used against organics. Reave also deals double damage to armor and barriers. Power Ranks *'Rank 1' **'Recharge Time': 6.00s (Shepard); 12.00s (Others) **'Damage': 40.00 points per second for 3.00 seconds *'Rank 2' **'Recharge Time': 6.00s (Shepard); 12.00s (Others) **'Damage': 40.00 points per second for 3.50 seconds *'Rank 3' **'Recharge Time': 6.00s (Shepard); 12.00s (Others) **'Damage': 40.00 points per second for 4.00 seconds Rank 4 Choose to evolve the power into one of the following, Heavy Reave *The biotic focuses on snuffing out a single target's life, increasing the Reave's strength, duration, and damage. **'Recharge Time': 6.00s (Shepard); 12.00s (Others) **'Damage': 40.00 points per second for 5.50 seconds Area Reave *The biotic becomes a vortex of life, increasing the Reave's radius to affect multiple targets. **'Recharge Time': 6.00s (Shepard); 12.00s (Others) **'Damage': 40.00 points per second for 4.00 seconds **'Impact Radius': 3.00 meters Player Notes *This power travels in a straight line from the user to the target, hitting instantly. *It can also hit enemies behind the physical shields they employ by bypassing those physical shields such as Collector Guardians in Mass Effect 2 or Guardians in Mass Effect 3. This "bypassing" effect doesn't work with normal cover that enemies hide behind. *Reave has a disabling effect when used to leech health from most humanoid targets. Organic enemies will double over momentarily before being forced to a standing position as the leech effect continues, synthetics will recover much fasterhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZDz0y9JLEL0&feature=youtu.be&t=203. This can be used to set up victims for the killing shot as they are helpless and largely immobile. ** If a target is hit with Reave again while in its doubling-over animation, it will complete the current animation sequence only. Damage over time continues, however. *Reave cannot auto-target an enemy unless its cursor info is available, limiting its usefulness at range. This can be mitigated by using a sniper rifle, then triggering the power while targeting an enemy with the rifle's scope. *Reave cannot be detonated by Warp. *Damage against protection (armor/barriers/shields) is instant. If a protected enemy would take enough damage that both its protection and health would be damaged, the health damage is instantaneous as well. Health regeneration will not be cancelled when Reave is used this way. *Enemies under the effect of Reave are rag-dolled and take double damage from weapons. *The damage is scaled by duration. Thus: **It will do less damage on Insanity (power duration scaled by 0.8). **Power duration upgrades/abilities will increase damage and stack additively before being multiplied by Insanity penaltyhttps://fextralife.com/forums/t243800/me2-ingame-combat-log-tests-repository/?start=10. **Damage dealt to protections, despite being applied instantly, is still affected by duration modifiers. **Power duration is scaled down for large enemies (e.g. 70% against krogan, 60% against heavy mechs). However, damage is not scaled down. **On Insanity, with the 20% Biotic Duration upgrade, Heavy Reave does slightly more damage than Heavy Warp. *'Reave' applies following drain effects if used against health of organic enemieshttps://fextralife.com/forums/t247745/me2-reave-mechanics/: *#increases maximum health by an amount equal to its total damage, *#instantly restores a portion of health equal to its total damage, *#slowly restores health over time at a rate equal to its damage per second. *#*All these components are affected by damage and duration upgrades. *#*Bonus to maximum health and instant restoration are not affected by the amount of actual damage dealt - attacking an enemy with only a sliver of health left or using up the majority of damage for stripping a protection first and barely touching health will still apply the full effect. *#*Both health restoration effects scale with a number of opponents hit, but bonus to maximum health does not nor does it stack with subsequent uses. *#*Bonus to maximum health always lasts 30 seconds, it is unaffected by duration upgrades and will remain in effect even if the original target dies or user's health is partially depleted. Availability *Shepard via Advanced Training *Samara (Loyalty Power) Mass Effect 3 Power Ranks Rank 1: Reave Drain target's health and disrupt their resistances, receiving increased damage protection while this power is in effect. Effective against barriers and armor. *'Recharge Time:' 8 sec *'Damage Per Second:' 70 (100 Asari Justicar) *'Duration:' 4 seconds *'Damage Reduction:' 15% Rank 2: Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 25%. *'Recharge Time:' 6.40 sec *'Damage Per Second:' 70 (100 Asari Justicar) *'Duration:' 4 seconds *'Damage Reduction:' 15% Rank 3: Duration Increase power duration by 35%. *'Recharge Time:' 6.40 sec *'Damage Per Second:' 70 (100 Asari Justicar) *'Duration:' 5.40 sec *'Damage Reduction:' 15% Rank 4: Duration/Radius Duration Increase power duration by 40%. *'Recharge Time:' 6.40 sec *'Damage Per Second:' 70 (100 Asari Justicar) *'Duration:' 7 sec *'Damage Reduction:' 15% Radius Increase impact radius by 3 meters. Rank 5: Damage Reduction/Recharge Speed Damage Reduction Increase damage protection by 10%. *'Recharge Time:' 6.40 sec *'Damage Per Second:' 70 (100 Asari Justicar) *'Duration:' 7 sec (Duration), 5.40 sec (Radius) *'Damage Reduction:' 25% Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 35%. *'Recharge Time:' 5 sec *'Damage Per Second:' 70 (100 Asari Justicar) *'Duration:' 7 sec (Duration), 5.40 sec (Radius) *'Damage Reduction:' 15% Rank 6: Barriers & Armor/Damage & Duration Barriers & Armor Increase effectiveness against armor and barriers by 75%. Damage & Duration Increase damage by 30%. Increase duration by 30%. Increase damage protection bonus by 15%. *'Recharge Time:' 6.40 sec (Damage Reduction), 5 sec (Recharge Speed) *'Damage Per Second:' 91 (130 Asari Justicar) *'Duration:' 8.20 sec (Duration), 6.60 sec (Radius) *'Damage Reduction:' 40% (Damage Reduction), 30% (Recharge Speed) Player Notes ;Mechanics *This power travels in a straight line from the user to the target, hitting instantly. *It can also hit enemies behind the physical shields they employ by bypassing those physical shields such as Collector Guardians in Mass Effect 2 or Guardians in Mass Effect 3. This "bypassing" effect doesn't work with normal cover that enemies hide behind. * In contrast to Mass Effect 2, Reave no longer restores health or stuns enemies, but does grant a temporary damage-reduction bonus when used. While this change may seem to make Reave less useful against weaker enemies, the damage-reduction bonus provided by Mass Effect 3's Reave lasts the power's full duration, even if the affected enemy dies before the power wears off. As a result, it is equally effective on an enemy with full health as an enemy near death. * Reave is one of three biotic powers that can both set up and detonate Biotic Explosions on any enemy without caveats. This makes it very useful in a biotics-heavy party. However, unlike the other powers, Reave cannot also be used to detonate other types of Power Combos. *Detonating Reave will not cancel its damage over time or damage reduction effects. *The damage-over-time effect of Reave will stack with multiple uses, draining an enemy even faster."most powers that have DOT components that can stack without limit (run concurrently) (Ex Reave, Warp, Incinerate , .. )" http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/343/index/15100148 With the Radius evolution one can then rapidly take multiple threats out of the fight. *The damage-reduction bonus will not stack with multiple uses. Instead, its duration is reset with each use. *Reave staggers some lower-rank enemies on impact. *Although it doesn't show on the kill log, Reave instantly kills all Swarmers in its area of effect. ;Strategies * Adepts (like Commander Shepard or the Drell Adept) can detonate Reave with Cluster Grenades; this is a powerful and more versatile combination than the standard Pull and Reave combo, since not all enemies can be lifted using Pull. * Because Reave staggers weaker enemies and impacts instantaneously, it can be used as a crowd control tool. This has a greater impact if the Radius evolution is selected, potentially allowing it to topple entire groups of enemies. * As noted above, the effect of Reave is instantaneous (similar to Overload). This makes it a very efficient power for setting up or detonating biotic explosions. * With the Radius evolution, Reave potentially allows the player to detonate two biotic explosions in quick succession against clustered enemies. Combine this with the "Double" or "Radius" evolution in the Throw or Pull tree for Maximum Results. Availability *'Single Player:' Kaidan Alenko, Commander Shepard (Bonus Power), Aria T'Loak, Samara, Miranda Lawson *'Multiplayer:' Asari Justicar Adept, Drell Adept References de:Aufspalten es:Asaltar fr:Rupture ru:Опустошение uk:Спустошення Category:Powers Category:Biotics Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Multiplayer